Fire Emblem: Awakening - The Flirt Asks For Help From The Legend
by Romvags
Summary: Trying to speak like Owain is a very difficult thing to do! I spent a lot of time increasing my vocabulary. Also, I placed a lot of references from support conversations and even Awakening Comics. Some directly stated or implied. Also, I left the father of the children ambiguous for you guys to stay true to your canon pairings. Title says it all. Inigo asks for tips on flirting.


(Author's note: In my story, all of the children's supports achieved up to A-level only so that I wouldn't have to state any pairing :D )

A sigh was emitted by the disappointed flirtatious mercenary.

"Another failed attempt at philandering Inigo?" Morgan asked despite knowing the answer.

"That hurts Morgan. You make it sound like it has become an everyday occurrence..." The tactician simply chuckled. She does find delight seeing her comrade gets busted.

"That's because it almost IS. I wish I could remove the 'almost' though." Morgan said without remorse. Inigo can't help but feel disturbed as he just remembered his futile attempts yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that day before that day...

"If my memory serves me right, you had Gerome and Brady be your wingman." Morgan added.

"Ugh…don't make me remember that. It was one of the worst days of my life." It felt like defeat for Inigo. To be preferred over by an introvert and a crybaby. It seems life was making fun of him.

"Don't even think about involving Laurent and Yarne with your antics. The girls would just turn their heads to them." Morgan teased disguised by an upbeat smile. But there was a little truth in her words though. She finds Laurent cool to be with and Yarne cute but in a rather, sadistic way.

"Err." Inigo was lost in words. Somehow he wanted to believe it was a joke but from the way the world treated him, it could be true. He could just imagine a flock of girls chasing after a walking encyclopedia and an endangered rabbit…figuratively and literally.

"Don't lose confidence Inigo. Why don't you try talking to my partner for help?"

"P-partner?"

"Yes. We were destined to be partners connected by a red string of fate since time immemorial." Morgan was trying to give a hint as to who that person was.

"That manner of speaking…you and Owain are TOGETHER!?" A blow to Inigo's pride.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Partners in battle Inigo." Morgan giggled. "Not what you think it is."

"Oh, is that supposed to be a relief for me? And how exactly can he be of help? (How could that immature guy be a better flirter than me?)"

"Don't underestimate him Inigo. He can be pretty charming and if only you know what he went through for me. Hee! Hee!" Morgan giggled with her cheeks turned into a shade of pink as she continuously swayed her body.

"Alright! Alright! I'll seek counsel from him."Inigo was annoyed at the sight of Morgan acting like a schoolgirl who got ecstatic because her crush LOOKED at her and of course he envied Owain. Could it be that his theatrical manner of speaking wooed the women without struggle? If that's the case, he'd better start reading a dictionary.

Inigo ended their conversation and went off to look for Owain.

"Wow. His mind is really set on making all the women swoon over hearing his name. But still, I detected jealousy in his voice!" Morgan thought to herself and chuckled.

O – O – O – O – O

"Huh?" Inigo peeked inside Owain's tent. "He's not in his tent…I'll just let myself in and wait."

Inigo scanned the whole place before sitting on a foldable chair. There wasn't much in the room but a sleeping bag unfolded on the floor and a stuffed bag. The army consistently transfers from one place to another and as a result, they have to travel light.

Inigo patiently waited inside the tent. He wasn't bored as he could faintly hear the shenanigans of the Shepherds outside the tent and it nonetheless amused him.

"Hey Nah! Why is your name 'Nah' again?" Nowi innocently asked.

"You dare ask me that question mother?" Nah answered with a troubled look.

A loud explosion was suddenly heard.

"Tremble evil minions! The hero of justice has arrived!" Cynthia shouted one of her heroic entrance lines.

"Do you want me to be extinct Cynthia!?" Yarne cried as he was almost caught from the explosion.

"Pfft!" Inigo contained his chuckle. The army is completely different in the battlefield. It warms his heart to know that the past was indeed very different from the future where he and the other children came from. To still have the essence of joy despite all the ongoing hostilities, it was still better than a future of despair…

"Thanks a bunch for helping me out on the errands, Owain." Lissa said.

"No problem mother, I'm having a…dutiful son moment"

"Aw. Such a sweet boy! Give your mama a hug!"

Owain was taller than Lissa but it didn't stop her from reaching Owain's neck causing him to bend.

"Mothe- I can't…breathe!" Owain gasped for air.

Lissa kissed Owain in the cheek before leaving. Owain went back to his tent unaware that Inigo was waiting for him. Owain lifted the entrance sheets and Inigo…

"Ah! Owain I-"

"UUUAAAGGGHHH!" Owain screamed at the top of his lungs that the crows resting on Henry fled. It was heard by almost everyone in the camp and even somewhere far away…

"What was that sound?" A bewildered Say'ri asked?

"I don't know what that is buuut…" Tiki yawned. "It sure awakened me from my slumber."

"Lady Tiki!"

Back at Owain's tent, Inigo fell on the chair he was sitting on startled at Owain's scream.

"Why do you have to scream that loud!?" Inigo yelled directly to Owain.

"Why are you in my tent!?" An agitated Owain asked.

"Well I, uh… I-" Inigo's eyes widened before acting a little fidgety.

"Don't tell me…y-you have finally given up on flirting g-girls and now Y-YOU'RE SWITCHING TO THE OTHER SIDE!? This marks a new omen!" Owain still can't grip the situation right.

"W-What are you thinking!? I wanted to ask for…" Inigo hesitated for a moment. "Help."

Owain finally calmed down and took a deep sigh.

"It must be urgent if you were…patiently waiting inside my tent." Owain avoided Inigo's eyes and reluctantly said, "Still, why do you have to sit awkwardly in that chair? I'd understand if you were lying on the bed since it means you've become rather er, comfortable."

"Huh? Was I-" It took time for Inigo to process in his mind what Owain meant. "Oh! This is so embarrassing! Waugh!"

Inigo covered his rose-lit face and thought that he should have just waited outside or…lie on the bed but…he might get the wrong idea. Or so, that's what he thought. Owain somehow wished he didn't say that. The tension in the room was starting to get uneasy…

"Stop sulking! Geez! What do you wa-" Owain thought of speaking in his theatrical manner of speaking to ease the tension. "Hmph! For you to seek the mythical legend, you must be desperate. But be warned mortal for asking help from the darkness comes with an unreasonable price."

Inigo finally stop hiding his face and chuckled.

"Teach me how to flirt better."

"Ha! What a feeble request! Very well, I sha- wait! Nay Inigo nay! I can't d- I mean I'm not going to help you hit on women! And besides, why ask me? I don't know a thing about philandering."

"Oh really? Morgan advised me to seek help from you and Morgan is your ehem 'partner?' And please stop calling my act of flirting as philandering. GODS, why do many call it that?" Inigo couldn't take it anymore. Why must they insult the art of flirting?

"What the!? She told you? Anyway, I wouldn't call what I did 'flirting.' Don't lump me in to the likes of you!" Owain was a bit embarrassed by that.

"Well whatever you call it, it worked. C'mon Owain! Just help me out would 'ya? Remember your promise at the harvest festival?"

"Gah!? You picked the wrong time to remember that! I was referring to-"

Inigo grasped Owain's shoulders and looked at him with puppy eyes. Inigo cannot even begin to fathom how ridiculous he looks.

"Please Owain? You wouldn't deny a friend, would you?"

"G-guilt problems…? Don't look at me with those eyes! I…fine! I'll help you!" Owain pushed Inigo away. "Just STOP doing that face. It doesn't suit you at all! But, don't blame me if it won't work."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Thank you Owain! And don't worry, the mythical legend never fails to exceed expectations!"

"Heh. Now you flatter me (I don't know how this will turn out.)" Owain said with a worried expression.

O – O – O – O – O

"Okay Owain, teach me the ways of the master!"

"Ugh, I don't know where to start at all…" Owain thought for a second. "You know what, why don't you show me FIRST how you…flirt?"

Owain pointed at the village maiden that was walking on the sidewalk.

"So you're going to observe me do my habit?" Inigo's face turned into a deep shade of red. "I don't know. It's uncomfortable and i-it's EMBARRASSING!"

Owain smirked. This might change Inigo's mind and so he doesn't have to do this tiresome task.

"Ha! What a let-down. I suppose there's no further cause to continue."

"Hey! F-fine! I'll do it!"

"….. …Damn"

Inigo approached the village maiden…nervously.

"Excuse me my fair lady, can you spare this gentleman your precious time?" Inigo held out his hand as if he was offering a dance on a ball. The maiden was confused onto what's going on.

"Uhm…Yes?"

"Never in my life did I encounter such a ravishing beauty! Are you perhaps…the Marco Polo of love?"

The maiden was quiet…obviously speechless from being praised or the suddenness.

"Well, because you make my world go round!" Inigo winked.

There was a moment of awkward silence that almost felt like an eternity.

"I- I- I'm sorry!" And the village maiden ran away…

"Uagh!?"

Owain came out from hiding and patted Inigo on the back.

"Why? What did I do wrong?" Inigo sobbed.

"Wow Inigo… You were such a-"

"A very dedicated romantic? I think I can agree." Inigo interrupted Owain's statement.

"A huge fraud…"

"C-care to explain!?" Inigo was hurt.

"Your methods of flattery is…acceptable. But, your words are too hollow. I think the women could sense that you're not sincere."

"But I am telling the truth! That maiden was indeed pretty."

"That's not the point Inigo!" Owain was having trouble resisting the urge to punch Inigo with his sword hand to knock him into recognizing his downsides.

"Look…why don't you just teach me to talk in your manner?"

"Hmph! To be able to speak in my dialect is no easy feat! One must first walk the path of the fallen and carve his way to find the shimmering light amidst all the darkness! Without this, you can never hope to achieve the divine tongue that you wish to possess and understand."

"I doubt that the people in the army even understands half of your blabbering…" Inigo mumbled.

"Whatever. I'm not going to help you anymore." While Owain knows he is breaking his promise, he is doing this for Inigo's welfare also. Besides, he can fulfill his promise some other time…perhaps in another world.

"Sigh." Inigo just explicitly stated the word 'sigh' instead of sighing for real.

"….." Owain was getting memories of their past conversation.

"I wonder how it'd turn out if I ask you to be my wingman…?"

"WHAT!?"

"A jape Owain, a jape. Ha! Ha! Ha! Hah… Er…" And this is where Inigo realized that he just dredged up the embarrassing memories by himself without the insult of others.

O - O - O - O - O

How's the story? I would like to hear your reviews :) .


End file.
